Perverse and the Perverted: Baby Brother
by Hell Jashin
Summary: Prequel to- PatP: Molestion- A fanfic set during and before Itachi obsesses over his precious baby brother. /"I was Otouto's first kiss. Even if he didn't know, euphoria swelled inside me."/


_**Disclaimer: The brilliant Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, not I, though I wish I did.**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi, Incest**_

_**Pairings: ItaSasu or Uchihacest**_

_**Title: Prequel to-Perverse and the Perverted: Baby Brother**_

_**Summary: Prequel to Perverse and the Perverted: Molestion- A fanfic set during and before Itachi obsesses over his precious baby brother. (A younger Itachi and Sasuke)**_

_**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Prequel to- Perverse and the Perverted: Molestion**_

_**(Baby Brother)**_

_**By: Hell Jashin**_

_**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

**Prequel to PatP:M (Baby Brother) : A Simple Kiss At Three**

When Otouto was born, I was seated anxiously outside the hospital room door. It was, at least, thirty minutes after I heard my Otouto's cries was I allowed into the dark room, where mother and father were situated.

I was quite inquisitive then, walking over to my bedded mother, and voicing my question:

"Where is my Otouto, mother?"

It was to my extreme displeasure and annoyance that she did not answer me right away. Quite the contrary, she laughed weakly, from exertion, at me and asked me how I knew it would've been a boy.

I just knew, though, I didn't bother answering her; she wouldn't understand anyway. Instead, my attention was directed behind me when I heard the small wails coming from a small bundle in a nurse's arms.

I had glared at the nurse and held my arms out in an order for her to hand my Otouto to me. She did so, dismissing my glower as a childish glance, and slowly hefted the little bundle into my short arms. Somewhere in the background, I distictly heard both father and mother holler at me: 'be careful' and 'don't drop him', and if I knew how to roll my eyes back then, I would've- as if I'd drop my precious Otouto.

Otouto was wrapped in a soft baby blue blanket, his little body wriggling in my hold as I had tugged at the blanket covering his face. His cries and wriggling had stopped when I had accidentally brushed a single finger against his soft baby cheek upon tugging at the towel.

When my eyes met his face during that moment, I just knew Otouto would grow up into a beautiful boy. A very beautiful boy. _My _beautiful boy.

Two huge black pearls stared back at my obsidian orbs, and I couldn't help but feel proud as Otouto smiled only at me when I traced a single index around his cheek over and over again.

It wasn't only that. A child who was merely born cannot open his/her eyes until a certain number of days, but Otouto was different from other children. He was born with the Uchiha name; the only thing that made me proud of my surname was that I now shared it with my baby brother.

I sighed gently, and leaned forward to softly rub Otouto's chubby cheek against my own. "I love you, Otouto," I murmured into his small ear. I was young, yet I knew I loved my Otouto the moment he was brought into my life. He stared up at me with huge glittering eyes and that was all I needed to see to understand that he understood what I had told him. Otouto was only fourty minutes old, but I knew right from the start, that he'd be the most important person in my life.

I was only five years old, yet I knew there was something animalistic in me, some kind of pure _carnal _desire; a yearning.

**HeLlJaShIn**

"Itachi dear! Would you please watch over Sasuke-kun for me?!" Mikoto hollered from the kitchen, as she hastily grabbed the money from the counter, one hand carrying Fugaku's bento.

Young Itachi of six walked towards the kitchen entrance, meeting his mother halfway. He nodded in return to her request. Little Sasuke was cradled in his arms, being rocked back and forth in his favorite game of 'airplane'.

"Oh, thank you, dear! I'm running late now. I need to make a quick stop at the market before meeting your father at the department." She quickly bent down to kiss Itachi's cheek before moving her lips to Sasuke's. "Be good now dears!" She said cheerfully before she closed the man screen door.

Itachi made a face of disgust as he quickly moved one palm to wipe at his Otouto's cheek- where Mikoto had kissed. He sat down when he finished doing so, drawing his fingers away.

The older ravenette made a small surprised noise when his index finger was tugged on and jabbed into his Otouto's small cavern. His little Sasuke was sucking on his finger, sporting a small content grin on his features. His mouth was warm and wet of saliva and I couldn't help but coo out to Otouto.

He giggled, small fingers wrapping tightly around my apendage.

"Hungry, are you, Otouto?" Unlike other hungry babies, Sasuke never cried when his little tummy growled. That is, if he were in my arms. Instead, he would just stare wide-eyed up at me when he and suck on my finger as if it were a baby bottle.

I placed him on the sofa so my palms would be able to complete the job. "Sit there, Otouto. No climbing over the over the arm rest, okay."

Little Sasuke's only answer came out in strings of gibberish, yet I knew he didn't want me to leave him where he was.

"Just give me a minute, Otouto, alright?" I turned, only taking a step towards the kitchen when a clingy tug attached itself to my leg. Looking down at my little Sasuke, I felt heart-broken at his miserable stare.

"'niki!" he wailed, and my arms froze halfway in reaching him. Eyes wide in astonishment and euphoria as Otouto's first word spout out of his mouth, I couldn't help the insanely happy grin that spread across my face.

"... Otouto..." the tears welled in Sasuke's eyes ceased and he peered up at me through his small bangs, giving me his full attention. I embraced him then, pecking his rosy-colored cheeks over and over again. "I love you, my little angel," I whispered to him.

Usually, a baby's first word would be either 'mom' or 'dad', however this situation was different. Otouto's first word was 'Aniki'. I couldn't be more proud of him than that day as he giggled at me and called 'niki' over and over again. Mother and father were both devastated when they found out what his first word was, yet, they smiled at their son's enthusiasm.

**HeLlJaShIn**

I knew... this was not what mother and father had in mind when they told me to watch over Otouto while they complete a four hour mission. It wasn't that I didn't watch over Otouto; in fact, I did more than that. I kept my eyes on him; I observed him; I examined him.

I remember every little giggle and laughter he released as he played by himself on the kitchen floor right behind me as I prepared supper for the both of us. It wasn't really a game of some sort; Otouto was drawing a picture and I was told not to look until he finished. And to prove he was serious, he sat on the kitchen floor with his back turned towards me, so even if I'd try, his spiky hair would block the way. Otouto knew this too. Such a smart baby brother I have.

When I finally turned off the heat for the tomato soup and lowered the fire on the spiced shrimp, I felt a small tug at my pants leg. I looked down and saw Otouto extending his short, chubby arms in my direction, silently requesting to be lifted up. I obliged, bending down and allowing Otouto to wrap his arms around my neck while I entangled a palm around his tiny waist and another on his upper thighs.

Otouto then released his arms from around me and handed the picture to me. I smiled.

"Aww, Otouto, for me?" I cooed to him.

Sasuke giggled behind his tiny hands and nodded energetically.

I looked down at the piece of drawing and hid a smile. The image was neat for a three-year-old's craftmanship and I could clearly see what Otouto drew. "See 'niki. That is you there and that" he pointed at a smaller figure in the picture standing next to the taller one, "is me! Annddddd... see the heart, 'niki? See the heart?"

He pointed at a pink blob floating in the middle of the figures. "Kaa-san says it means love and I love you, 'niki!"

I smiled at him and murmured a soft 'thank you' before leaning in to kiss the corner of his mouth. Sasuke didn't move, of course, concentrating with all his might to not giggle at the ticklish feeling.

In my own sick, perverted-powered desire, I had left quite an amount of saliva during the kiss. After I had pulled away, I had, in my own satisfaction, steadied Otouto with one arm and used my thumb to smear the spit along Otouto's plump pink lips so that my essence was left on him.

Otouto did not, not even once, question me about my actions. Instead, he giggled and used his tongue to swipe at his upper and lower lips. I knew it was an innocent gesture, yet, it looked so erotic and sexy to me. Poor Otouto, he didn't know what he was doing to me.

I had taken the job to feed him tonight. I beckoned Otouto to follow me as I placed the food on the coffee table in the living room and sat down. It was a rule in the household for the entire family to gather and consume dinner together around one table, but since our parents weren't home, I decided to do this instead.

Otouto was right at my side in the next second. Lifting him up, I placed his bum directly over my lap so that he was straddling my hips face-to-face. I had done so for two reasons. One- to keep Otouto's body as close as possible to me physically; Two- Fantasies... oh God... _those _fantasies. If I could keep Sasuke this close, imagine what he'd be like in the future... completely in love and attached to me as I was to him.

"Hold onto me, Otouto," I order, before bending forward to pick up a bowl of soup. Sasuke did as I asked, giggling as my arm tickled him on its way to support his back.

I like it this way. My bigger body covering Otouto's smaller, youger one with just one movement. It was the pure power of love's domination.

"Open wide, Otouto," I said softly and Sasuke giggled behind his tiny fingers again, before opening his tiny mouth with an 'ahh'.

"Good boy," I praised him, as I bounced him up and down on my lap.

But, I just always knew that the way I bounced him in my lap was more sexual than brotherly. I had other intentions in mind, all of which were raw, intimate, and sensual.

I was eight and puberty already hit me.

**HeLlJaShIn**

"Come on, Otouto, it's time to change and go to bed."

Sasuke automatically looks up from his ABC picture book and stares at me. I could see the grin that he restricts himself from overtaking his features and I know what my sweet little angel is trying to do.

Being eight, I did not smile much around anyone anymore, however, Otouto always had his way of drawing one out of me. Every single time. It just happens.

I know that he was waiting for me to cave into his innocent-serious act.

Baby brother would just turn his head towards my drilling gaze and stare at me with his huge, watery puppy dog eyes. He would keep a straight, serious look upon his lips, but those beautiful doe eyes always had that look. He would wait... yes... Otouto would toss me a serious countenance along with glittering eyes and wait. And then, when I finally cracked and smiled at his attempts, he would grin at me with a huge smile and happily murmur to himself: "'niki's happy!" before going back to play with his toys.

I smiled just for my baby angel and Otouto giggled, grinning at me, before leaping up and attatching himself to my leg. I just love making him grin and giggle at me.

Detaching Sasuke from my leg, I lifted him up. My ears bathed in his delighted squeals as he smacked a big wet one on my left cheek. "I love you, 'niki!"

"I love you too, my little angel."

Otouto smiled cheekily at me and I patted his head. "You're such a good baby brother, Sasuke. Did you know that?" I inquired.

His head seemed to tilt down for a quick minute before he peered up at me through his bangs. He nodded to my question. "Yes, 'niki. I do it all for you!" he declared sincerely just as we entered his toy-filled bright bedroom.

I carried Sasuke over to the bathroom and flipped on the light switch. Placing him on the blue, towel-covered toliet lid, I proceeded to wring a warm wet towel to give my Otouto a small facial cleanup.

Carefully tracing my fingers through his spikes, I lifted Sasuke's head slightly and applied the, now, cool towel on his face, ridding of the day's worth filth, not that Otouto had any, of course. He was such a clean baby.

"Arms up Otouto," I commanded after replacing the towel on the rack. Sasuke obliged as I pulled off his shirt and replaced it with a clean pajama shirt. Lovely ravens decorated the baby blue night ware- shirt and pants; he once told me that these were his favorite because the ravens reminded him of me. At that time, I couldn't help but crack a grin at how I stayed on his Otouto's mind twenty-four seven.

After discarding his clothes into the hamper and being rather subtle at ogling, I picked up Otouto and nestled his face into my neck as I carried him into his room. He yawned into my neck and I knew that he was tired and needed his eight hours of sleep.

I laid Otouto down on the soft mattress gently, tucking him in and kissing his forehead in a 'goodnight'; Otouto just moaned softly, already in his deep slumber. He must have used alot of energy today to be this exhausted; I just hope he doesn't have a bad dream tonight.

Softly, I trailed my lips from Otouto's forehead towards his eyelid, kissing both, before applying the same treatment to his cheeks, nose, and finally, as everything should be, ... my lips hovered above his. A smile of satisfaction fleeted through my facade as I leaned down to kiss my Otouto.

A kiss.

A simple, chaste peck that sent my senses roaring and my nerves bursting.

Hastily, I exited the room, leaving the door cracked open for Otouto's convienence, and walked into my room, which was located next to my Otouto's down the hall.

I didn't know how long I strolled from wall to wall in my room, but when I came to, I laid awake in bed, chuckling softly to myself as I thought of my actions.

I had just kissed my Otouto. My little, adorably precious angel.

And... I was damn proud of it. Proud... Happy... Relieved- all of the above.

Who knew what type of sicko would want to force themselves on my Otouto when he's all grown up and turned into a beautiful teenager. Who knew?

I was Otouto's first kiss. Even if he didn't know, euphoria swelled inside me. Otouto had such sweet and soft lips; with one taste, I felt an addiction, an urge for more... though I restrained myself. I just had to wait out a few years before anything could happen between us.

And... later in the night, Otouto would come through that door and ask for my company and I would happily oblige to his shy request.

_**A/N: Prequel to Perverse and the Perverted: Molestion. Hope you enjoy it.**_


End file.
